


Bump in the Night

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Kinktober, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Wolffe is back for an entire week and Miiri couldn't be happier to keep him all to herself. In fact, she can barely contain her excitement. Good thing Wolffe is always ready and willing to lend a hand.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: masturbation
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Character(s), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Kudos: 5





	Bump in the Night

Miiri barely stopped herself from leaping into Wolffe's arms the moment she saw him. She was certain to many the clones all looked the same when in uniform, but she recognized his helmet immediately, paired with the way he tended to slightly favour his right side while walking. There was nothing she wanted more than to toss that helmet to the side and pepper his handsome, grumpy face with kisses, but they were in public and decorum had to be maintained. So instead she lingered, waiting for him to be dismissed before smothering him with her love. 

In reality it was only a few minutes, but to her it felt like hours. After all, they'd been apart for a few months now, but after chatting a bit in the main hall of the senate building, General Koon dismissed the group. Wolffe still hadn't seen Miiri yet, but the moment he caught sight of her, he lifted his helmet from his head and tucked it under his arm before waving her over. She couldn't help it, all but sprinting towards him and throwing her arms around his neck. 

"Welcome home, love," she said, laughing as he hugged her with enough force she felt her feet leave the ground.

"I missed you," he said in his usual gruff tone. "Let's get out of here."

Miiri nodded, holding his arm tight to her chest, chatting and filling each other in on what had been going in their lives while they'd been apart the whole way back to her apartment. It was late, nearly midnight, and it was obvious that Wolffe was exhausted, so Miiri made him a small meal and watched while he ate, smiling gently the entire time. He did everything, including eating, with a certain degree of ferocity; his name was well chosen. When he'd finished, she whisked away his plate and placed it into the sink before returning to his side and kissing him on the temple.

"I know you're tired, but would you like to shower? I've got fresh towels and some clothes set out for you already. And we can get your blacks and armor cleaned up in the morning." 

"That sounds wonderful." Wolffe flashed her one of the smiles he saved just for her. Miiri gave him another kiss and made sure he was set in the bathroom. 

When she heard the water turn on, she changed into her silk nightgown and flopped back onto the bed with a sigh, touching the tips of her fingers to her lips. It probably went without saying, but she loved kissing him. Everything from the taste of his lips to the soft, breathless growl he always made when they parted made butterflies erupt in her stomach. Apparently even _thinking_ about it made her shiver, because she let out a shaky breath as she could practically feel the warmth of his body even in her mind.

Without really thinking about it, Miiri's eyes drifted closed, her hands trailing up to her collar, fingertips brushing down her throat. One hand lingered between her breasts while the other continued lower, pushing up the hem of her nightgown before slipping under the waistband of her lace panties. Her whole body ran hot and cold, her skin felt too tight; her mind wandered to imagine Wolffe in the shower, humming as he always did while scrubbing away the dirt and sweat on his skin. Miiri let out a whimper, fingers pressing more firmly against her sex, rubbing in small circles as she imagined it was Wolffe there between her legs. He'd stare into her eyes while he tasted her, holding her thighs in a grip that was firm but not tight, encouraging her every noise in that delicious, rumbling voice of his. 

Miiri kneaded her breast, squirming about as she continued touching herself, letting out another whimper as she let herself be pulled further towards her end. "Oh fuck, Wolffe," she breathed.

"Yes?"

Her eyes flew open, hands freezing as she looked across the room to see Wolffe standing, silhouetted against the light of the bathroom behind him. He was holding a towel around his waist and his hair still damp. In the low light of the bedroom, it was impossible to see his face or gauge his reaction, and Miiri hoped that had prevented him from seeing her, but Wolffe was too observant to miss something so obvious. Squirming in shame, she sat up a bit in the bed, face aflame. 

"Wolffe, I'm sorry, I shouldn't - "

"Did I say you needed to stop?" 

Again her heart stopped, but this time at least it wasn't out of embarrassment. 

"No, you didn't, but - "

Wolffe padded over to sit at the foot of the bed. "The only one who should be apologizing is me. I interrupted quite the show." His voice was low, commanding, and Miiri shivered. "Keep going." 

"Yes, sir." She shifted back to laying down, making sure she was comfortable before taking in a deep breath. She'd never done this with someone watching before, but the hungry, dare she say _predatory_ way Wolffe watched made her even wetter than she was previously. 

Without breaking eye contact, she slipped her hand into her lace panties again, playing with her clit before teasing her entrance with her fingers. Wolffe's gaze slid down her body to watch her ministrations, and she caught the briefest glimpse of his tongue wetting his lips. Sighing softly, she toyed with her breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers while she continued to rub at her nub. Her breath caught; she was so close, choking on a whimper, but she felt the bed shift, Wolffe swatting her hand away from her heat.

"I need to taste you," he growled, looking into her eyes as he shoved her panties aside so he could slick his tongue up her slit, his entire frame shuddering at the taste. Miiri cried out, hands tangling in his hair as he repeated the action.

Like a starving man he devoured her, groaning against her flesh and gripping her shaking thighs. It had been so long, it only took a few minutes for her to climax, legs clamping around his head as she cried his name over and over, back arching off the bed. Wolffe continued to run his tongue over her sensitive bud until there were tears in her eyes, and when he at last lifted his head to look at her, his face was slick with her juices, which he wiped away with his discarded towel before laying on the bed next to her, pulling her against his side.

"I missed you so much," he said softly, stroking the side of her face. 

"I missed you too," Miiri whispered. "I...I need a moment to catch my breath, and then I'm going to have to show you just how much I did."

Wolffe chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm looking forward to it, sweetheart."


End file.
